


a little too late

by teuna



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Sad ending?, bery short, or no?, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teuna/pseuds/teuna
Summary: The flower on his chest bloomed a little too late... if only they both knew
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon, Kim Junkyu/Park Jihoon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. Jihoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was I brave to let you go?

Jihoon already saw it coming. It was only a matter of time before,

_Yellow_

"Of course, its sunflower"

The yellow petals are now scattered all over his bedroom floor, he can't stop coughing, he can feel his lungs lose all its oxygen. He can feel the roots already attaching itself to the walls of his throat

"Jihoon are you okay?" He heard a knock on the door accompanied by the concerned voice.

He took a deep breath, trying to compose himself while looking at the mess he made

It would have been nice if it wasn't from my throat

"I'm fine hyung" he replied as he tried to pick all the petals and throw it on the trashcan behind his door.

"Can I come in? I kept hearing you coughing" then there was silence. Jihoon doesn't know what to reply, he doesn't want his hyung to know that he was actually dying, but there is no way that he can hide this from him.

"Okay" he replied after making sure that all petals are now hidden. He even made sure that even the trash can is covered with other trash (he even added crumpled papers)

The door opened and Hyunsuk is welcomed by the warm light from the daisy-shaped lamp plastered on his wall. The room was also filled with polaroids of flowers and of course, Jihoon's favorite pressed flowers.

  
He then looks at the owner of these flower-feast and the soft glow of the light only made Jihoon even more vulnerable.

There was a long pause before finally, Hyunsuk broke the silence.

"It's Junkyu right?"

_Ahh of course he already knew_

"Hyung, are you detective Conan? How did you know?" There was a bitter smile on Jihoon's face. He had already accepted the sermon that he'll be getting from his hyung.

"Are you not gonna tell him?" Jihoon is now more confused, Why would he bother confessing when the signs of rejections are already here. He just remained silent and tried to contain the trickling feeling on his throat

"I- I'm sorry, I was just... I was"

"Hoping that Junkyu might like me back and be able to save me from dying? I'm sorry hyung but...I don't want that" he replied. He already knew that Junkyu might actually like Mashiho, that was actually the catalyst for him to feel rejected and to have this freaking disease. If only he didn't hear Junkyu talking to Yedam that day, maybe he might live until he found the one who will actually love him.

"But- you're dying!" Hyunsuk is now on the verge of crying. He knows that Hyunsuk loves him, he loves all of his friends, and of course, he doesn't want his friends to die. He approached the older and hugged him.

"Hey, I'm still here! Don't cry Hyung, I will now cry too" and that was it. Both of them are now crying, Jihoon mourning for his heart and Hyunsuk scared to lose his friend. Hyunsuk now returned the hug and felt the resolve to save his friend. 

If only they knew that one of their roommates already arrived at their shared apartment, witnessing something he misunderstood.


	2. Junkyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it too late for us?

Its already have been a month since Jihoon and Hyunsuk decided to go on a vacation. Junkyu still feels weird thinking that the two went on a vacation with just the two of them. They have just finished talking about the places they have gone and how much they enjoyed running away from all of their responsibilities. The two also got some gifts and souvenirs for their friends. Junkyu's eyes never left Jihoons face, he noticed how empty Jihoon's eye smile is. He doesn't know if it's only just him, but the rest of his friends doesn't notice it.

_Maybe he's just tired_

He shrugged it off thinking that Jihoon just arrived from a long ride and might actually feel a little jet-lagged

Junkyu has been feeling something weird on his throat like there was something growing inside. It started when he witnessed Hyunsuk and Jihoon hugging in the youngers bedroom a week before the two decided to leave the country. 

Jihoon never left his mind after the two left. At first, he thought that he was just jealous because Hyunsuk treated Jihoon a vacation, but it was never that. He kept thinking about how Jihoon always treated his Hyung with care and even hugged him. Then after their vacation, he noticed how Hyunsuk always cares for Jihoon now, acting that Jihoon is about to break anytime, he is even now calling the younger to sit beside him instead of Doyoung. He also notices how Jihoon will always follow wherever Hyunsuk went, but really bothered him is how lifeless Jihoon has become. But nevertheless, there was growing jealousy inside him. He wished that the old Jihoon will return, the one who cares for him too, the one with who he always banters with. Now he realized how Jihoon actually affected his life ever since they met. A bitter smile crept on his face. 

_But I guess I'm a little too late already, maybe they are already together._

Then he felt it.

He felt the flowers bloomed inside his lungs. He quickly runs towards their shared bathroom and coughed over the toilet. 

_Blue_

He tried to think of a flower that has blue petals but he can't name one. After coughing a handful of blue petals he quickly flushed it and washed his face.

_What the hell is this?_

...

He once again talked to Yedam. The two had always became each other's anchors whenever they are feeling a little blue

_Blue, ha maybe that's why it's color blue._

"So have you finally sorted your feelings Junkyu-hyung?" They are inside the younger's bedroom him sitting on the bed while Yedam was doing his homework.

"I think I finally did, but I think I shouldn't have" he took a deep breath trying to calm the itchiness that the petals are causing inside his throat

The younger then stopped what he is writing then looked at him

"What do you mean Hyung?" Yedams eyebrows diverge, trying to understand what the older just told him.

"I thought you said you might actually like Mashiho-hyung but Jihoon-hyung have been bothering you but you don't know why? So what is it?" The younger continued

Junkyu doesn't know where to start anymore. Should he start by rejecting the first statement or just tell him that he might actually die.

"I think I am dying" he chose to just pour it out.

"What?! Are you hurt hyung? What do you mean- don't tell me..." he now approached his hyung trying to console him. He knows that Yedam already knows what he means. He might also already know who is the person that he actually liked.

"You should tell him hyung" Yedam patted his back trying to boost the confidence that he lost after his realizations

"But, Hyunsuk-hyung and Jihoon are-"

"Yedamie, Doyoung said that-" Hyunsuk just suddenly burst inside the room. He stopped and looked at Junkyu who is on the verge of crying while Yedam was comforting him. He quickly approached Junkyu who is wishing that his Hyung didn't hear what he had just said.

"Are you okay Junkyu-yah? What happened?" Hyunsuk is now looking at his eyes filled with concern. It is also making Junkyu want to cry more. Should he confess and tell his Hyung that he actually liked Jihoon? But he is afraid that he will be rejected even more and also he doesn't want to hurt his Hyung.

"Hyung Junkyu-hyung..." Yedam is now also crying. Junkyu is blaming himself for hurting his friends. He is blaming himself for liking someone who doesn't love him. 

"Im sorry hyung" he sobbed pouring every pain he is feeling, he forgot that this pain is also accompanied by showers of colorful petals.

"Junkyu, don't tell me? You too?"

Hyunsuk asked him as Yedam stopped sobbing now shocked to finally see the blue petals scattered on his bed.

_You too?_

"What do you mean hyung? Who is it?" Junkyu thinks he already knows who is it, of course, he already noticed how the shine on that person's eyes turned into an empty night sky, just black and dull.

"I'm sorry Junkyu.." he holds Junkyu's hands "I'm sorry, he already did the surgery, I'm sorry Junkyu-ya, it was the only way for him to survive" Hyunsuk is now crying, unable to stop as he pours out the cold water on Junkyu. 

Jihoon can never reciprocate the love that he was supposed to give. Jihoon was dying, but Hyunsuk convinced him to let him go and try to live on his own. Now it's Junkyu's turn.

_I guess it's a little too late now_

"Should I do it too? Or should I just ..." he was unable to finish the last word as all of the sobs over the misfortune of their friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will update this soon...


	3. petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I fly away and scatter away

Hyunsuk doesn't know what to do anymore. He blames himself for convincing Jihoon to do the surgery, even though his rational self knew that it was the best decision.

"Hyung, it was the only way for Jihoon to survive. It is the best option" Yoshi replied. Hyunsuk had just told Yoshi everything that happened. He needs someone who can help him sort his thoughts.

"But, I should've just let him ..." the older was unable to finish his sentence. He still doesn't want to admit it. He saw Yoshi scrunch his eyebrows, unable to realize that Hyunsuk almost revealed himself. The two just remained silent.

"Hyung let's just help Junkyu, hmmm? There should be at least something that could fix this" Yoshi tried to lift the mood up. He knows how hopeless the situation is, but he doesn't want to give up.

Junkyu never left his room after that night in Yedam's room. He just remained wrapped on his sheets trying to contain the flower that is growing inside his lungs. He told Yedam and Hyunsuk to keep it a secret so they just told their friends that Junkyu is just having a bad case of flu. Hyunsuk and Yoshi were the ones who prepared his food and tried to take care of him. 

Jihoon of course noticed the hushed voices of the trio who knew Junkyu's secret. He also noticed how Hyunsuk looks at him with sad eyes as if he wants to tell him something important. He actually want to ask them what is happening to Junkyu, but every time that he tries to ask anything about the younger, his heart starts to ache.

_Is this the side effect?_

Weeks have already past and Jihoon's curiosity grew. He has never seen Junkyu ever since the time he arrived after the surgery. He was actually planning to ignore the younger, the doctor said it will be best if he will not interact with the one who caused his disease to let his heart recover but even if his heart has forgotten him, his mind will always think of Junkyu.

He took his chance on a late afternoon when the three weren't in their shared apartment. Hyunsuk was busy with his soccer practice, Yoshi went home, and Yedam hasn't arrived yet from their school.

Jihoon walked slowly to Junkyu's room, feeling his heartache every step that he makes. 

_This is not going to kill me right?_

He joked to himself as he holds his right hand to his chest, clutching his painful heart. He knocked on Junkyu's room, but he didn't hear any reply from the younger. He turned the knob and slowly opened the door.

“Hyun-”

His heart starts to throb as soon as he saw a pale Junkyu who is wrapped on his blanket, hair sticking up everywhere.

"-Jihoon, what are you doing here?!" Junkyu tried to hide the petals he just coughed but Jihoon had already seen them. It was the only color that is out of place in Junkyu's vibrant room.

Suddenly Jihoon's heart feels like it's cracking, he lost his balance from all the pain that his heart is inflicting him, he thinks his heart knows what he is doing. It knows that he shouldn't be there. Junkyu quickly jumped out from his bed and runs toward Jihoon trying to make the older stand.

"Jihoon Gwenchana?!"

Jihoon looked at Junkyu who's face is only a breathe away from his. He noticed how the color of Junkyu's face have faded, how his lips are now full of cracks, and how Junkyu became thinner but even with these imperfections,

He knows he still loves Junkyu.

Junkyu felt Jihoons hands on his checks, he quickly looked at him and saw the older mouthed something before slowly closing his eyes. He started to feel the weight of Jihoons body, he doesn't know what's going on anymore, all he knows is that Jihoon needs a doctor right now. He was about to leave Jihoon to look for

his phone when he heard somebody enter their apartment. He started to shout for help and Haruto, Jeongwoo quickly entered his room.

"What happened hyung?! What happened to Jihoon-hyung?!" The low voice asked as he kneels to help Junkyu hold Jihoon. Jeongwoo quickly calls the ambulance and his other hyungs. After a few minutes the ambulance arrived and took Jihoon with them, Junkyu also joined them trying to wake Jihoon.

Hyunsuk quickly left the school as soon as he got the call. He saw Jeongwoo and Haruto looking lost waiting for him in the waiting area, his eyes roamed the hospital, and noticed that Junkyu was nowhere to be found.

"Where is he?"

"He suddenly went to the comfort room"

Hyunsuk runs to the comfort room to see Junkyu coughing another flower shower.

He approached the younger and patted his back. He helps him stand up and Junkyu went to the sink to wash his face. Then Junkyu looked at him and tears starting to fall from his cheeks

"Hyung, Jihoon..."

Hyunsuk hugged the younger, he can feel his heartbreak but he needs to be stronger for both of his friends.

The operation went well, but Jihoon hasn't woken up yet. Junkyu was beside him caressing his hair telling him stories of their past.

"Jihoonie please wake up already"

Junkyu can already feel the petals climbing his throat again. His breathing is already feeling heavy and at the same time, it felt short. He can also feel his

heartthrob for some unknown reason. He thinks he doesn't have enough time anymore.

"Junkyu, take a rest already, Doyoung and I will just take care of him while you rest" Hyunsuk patted his back wanting the latter rest as he too needs it.

"I wanna stay here"

"But-" Doyoung stopped himself after he saw how Junkyu looks at him.

Hyunsuk just told him to fetch something to eat to give to Junkyu. After Doyoung left the room Hyunsuk tried to convince Junkyu once more

"You know you are injured too, right? Please Junkyu take a rest too? Hmm?" Hyunsuk pleaded but Junkyu just smiled at him softly

"I don't want to be a coward anymore hyung. I want to stay"

After Doyoung arrived the two left Junkyu with a bunch of foods and drinks that the younger bought but are only ignored by Junkyu who is still sitting beside Jihoon's bed holding the older's hand tightly and holding for his life.

"I love you Jihoon, I will wait for you" Junkyu kissed Jihoon's hand and slowly Junkyu's eyes closed, not feeling Jihoon’s fingers move.


	4. end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our beginning

Its been months, the season is changing and the leaves on the big tree beside their apartment are now falling It reminded Jihoon of the day his first petal falls. On how he contemplates just let himself die like Romeo, but he was convinced by his hyung to try to live his life even if he loses his love. 

He is holding a bouquet of baby's breathe and blue roses. It was a simple bouquet but he knows that the person who will be receiving it will like it. The weather is nice, it was his favorite season after all. He liked the sound that his shoes make as he steps on the dry leaves. He finally arrived at the big tree and sat on the bench beside it. He looks at his watch and saw he was 5 minutes early.

_Am I too early of did he fall asleep again?_

He was about to take his phone out when he heard someone call him

"Yah! Park Jihoon"

He turned around and saw a man holding a sunflower bouquet running towards him. He was smiled at how beautiful the man is.

"You also brought a bouquet?" The man laughed as he finally reached Jihoon

"Of course, to commemorate how dumb we are, we're just lucky that we are somehow magical and healed each other" Jihoon said as he tried to sprinkle his hands pretending that there was some pixie dust on it.

The man laughed at him and gave him the sunflower bouquet, he then took Jihoon's hands and interwind it with his.

"I love you"

"I love you too, My Kyu"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't it already obvious that I love Junkyu's nickname. My Kyu FTW!!!  
> Anyway thank you for reading this au. It was supposed to have a sad ending cause I LOVE ANGST but i don't want to hurt Jihoon and Junkyu. I almost killed one of them but... i cant
> 
> huhuhu. I will try to write a better Angst Jikyu soon. Thank you again!


	5. The other side of the coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> violet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But wait there's more!  
> and its angst, sorry. If you already liked the happy ending don't read this! I will just destroy it, but if you wanna cry with me... then go ahead

_Violet_

He is silently coughing trying to not make a sound as he continued to cough inside his bedroom. A lone petal flew beside the suitcase he has prepared. He had already seen this scene, the first one was yellow, the second one was blue…

_I guess it's my turn now_

He smiled bitterly thinking about the two lovers who saved each other. They are an anomaly, the blue boy and yellow boy saved each other. The blue boy stayed, cared for, and loved the yellow boy even though he was slowly dying. Even if he can already feel the flowers claim his life, the blue boy stayed with the yellow boy who lost its shine. He smiled again thinking about how finally his friend is now able to return the love he was supposed to give in the first place.

His thought was interrupted by the sudden surge of another handful of petals, coughing every oxygen that he has.

"Hyung..." Doyoung went inside the bedroom holding a glass of water. The younger is already teary-eyed as he slowly approached the older.

"I'm okay, I’m okay" he tried to smile to comfort the younger but the pain in his face can not hide what he is feeling.

"Why can't you just tell him? Maybe he can save you too!" Doyoung is already pleading to try to change the olders decision of just letting everything go. He doesn't want to lose his hyung.

Suddenly the older laughed, a bitter laugh that is filled with the realization

"I remember I did the same thing that you did, now i finally understand why he didn't tell him"

He looked up at his ceiling trying not to blink. He is already broken, but he can't let the younger see him break even more. He quickly wiped his eyes and looked at the younger

"It is for the best, I will just leave, don't tell them what happened" he smiled finalizing his decision. He is already satisfied with the choice that he will be making.

"Don't worry about me Doyoung-ah"

"I love you hyung, I will miss you hyung" the younger approached his hyung and hugged him tightly. Crying his out.

"Me too, I will miss you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry sorry i'm really bad at writing huhuhu i wrote this because i was bored. sorry hahaha but thank you for staying with me


End file.
